In the related art, apparatuses that correct blur in a captured image, which is caused by camera shake, and are provided with an OIS, are put into practical use, as image capturing apparatuses such as digital video cameras and digital still cameras.
An OIS includes a gyro sensor that detects inclination of an image capturing apparatus due to camera shake using an angular velocity, or the like. Further, the OIS shifts an image capturing lens or an image sensor in a normal direction with respect to an optical axis of the image capturing lens on the basis of an output signal of the gyro sensor. As a result of this, the OIS corrects blur in a captured image that is caused by relative shift of a light reception surface of an image sensor and an optical axis of an image capturing lens.
Due to a function of the OIS, in an image capturing apparatus, it is possible to control unsharpness in a captured image by correcting blur in a captured image that is caused by camera shake.
In particular, a lens shift type OIS that shifts an image capturing lens is widely used since such an OIS can be configured using a compact configuration that shifts an image capturing lens. Meanwhile, in a lens shift type OIS, a problem is sufficiently correcting blur that occurs in a peripheral portion of a captured image. A peripheral portion of a captured image refers to the edges of a captured image and the vicinity thereof.
Examples of techniques that solve the above-mentioned technical problem include the techniques disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2.
PTL 1 discloses a technique that carries out image processing for correcting distortion in a captured image.
PTL 2 discloses a technique that suppresses a strain component, which is caused by inclination of an image capturing apparatus during camera shake, by optimizing distortion of an image capturing lens.